


(Let's wait 'till tomorrow) Plase don't say goodnight

by CallmeVee



Series: Stemily Week 2018 [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Day 2, F/F, Idk what i'm doing, Love Triangle, Stemily Week 2018, but enjoy, confused!stacie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeVee/pseuds/CallmeVee
Summary: For the hell of a scientist Stacie Conrad is, she can be really dumb sometimes.Or, the Stemily Love Triangle that I've created in my mind.





	(Let's wait 'till tomorrow) Plase don't say goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I don't know how I come up with these things. And I surprise myself every time. 
> 
> Jessica deserves more recognition, so I decided to go original in today's theme. 
> 
> That being said.. STEMILY WEEK DAY 2 IS HERE GUYS!!! I hope you enjoy this and feel free to send me your thoughts either here or at imnotasuperhero.tumblr.com

She absentmindedly brought the straw to her lips. Looking at the bodies around her, she realized how much of a bizarre idea this was now that she got to think _and_ act. She won’t hear the end from Beca; that much she knew.

 

“Stacie?” A tall brunette approached her. And she was a hot one.

“Yes? Do I know you?” Frowning, she sipped from her drink. Wasn’t this girl kissing Jessica – _her_ beautiful blonde- just a few minutes ago?

“Oh no, you don’t. But could,” and Stacie literally choked on her drink at the provocative wink this woman gave her. Oh God, was she a womanizer? More importantly, was she trying to kill her? Stacie felt tears in her eyes at how hard she was coughing. “Here, drink this.” Great, now she wanted to poison her. Wasn’t enough that she took the beauty Blondie from her?

“Stacie, it’s just water” the woman assured her with a cold gaze and Stacie was way too chicken not to obey.

 

It turns out that _it was_ water and now that she could think properly, she really wished she could disappear. On a scale from one-to-ten on how much of a fool you are, Stacie was sure she was a 20.

 

“I’m sorry.” She at least had some decency to apologize. “I wasn’t expecting that,” she hoped this mysterious woman could understand her.

“You’re cute” and the smile on her face was enough to turn Stacie into a gay mess on her knees. What the fuck was happening tonight?

“I’m Emily” she continued without breaking the smile. “I’m here because Jessica and I have a proposal for you.” Wait, what? Was she about to be dragged into a cult?

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing bad. You have my word” Emily’s voice denoted honesty.

“Yeah well.. I don’t know if I should go with strangers.” Woah, really? What was she, 10?

“We know each other’s names, we’re not strangers anymore. Besides you already know Jess” Stacie hated how much of a gay without self-control she was.

“Come on, you’re free to go whenever you want.” Emily then grabbed her hand and squeezed it in a supportive gesture. Technically, if she could get the hell out whenever she wanted it wasn’t a cult, right? Ah shit, she wished Beca was here.

“Okay,” she nodded more to herself than for the woman. “But I buy my own drinks” and Emily’s laugh sounded clearly in her ears even if the music was loud. Oh boy, it was a sound she wanted in her life and WHAT THE FUCK WAS HAPPENING WITH HER?

“As you wish, weirdo” Emily's tone was free of judgment.

 

 

And so she let herself be guided by Emily to God-knows-where. The occasional asshole touching her hair or her arms on their way there and she wished she could make use of her black belt without being arrested.

 

“There you two are!” a bubbly Jessica greeted them and oh, sweet baby Jesus. Could she be hooked on two people at the same time?

“Here we are,” Emily then let go of her hand and wrapped the blonde’s waist. Stacie raised her eyebrow unconsciously.

“Hello again, Stace.” Jessica smiled at her and if Stacie had any doubts before, she was sure as hell now that she was a walking gay mess with the way her name came out of those lips. Even if she could see the blonde’s fangs shining brightly.

“H-Hi.” _Really? Stop being a dumbass, Conrad._ She smacked herself mentally. “Hi” she repeated herself with more conviction before drowning her drink in just one sip.

“You’re right Ems,” Stacie felt something inside her at the way the blonde wrapped her arm around Emily’s shoulders. “She’s cute,” Jessica said smiling softly at her. What’s with everybody calling her cute? For fuck’s sake. Wait. Was she flirting with her? With her girlfriend by her side?

“I’m… I’m lost? What’s happening?” Stacie dared to ask the question that’s been in her head for a while now.

“You participated on the speed-date. Didn’t you?” Stacie could feel herself turn into mush under Jessica’s inspection.

“Y-yeah…” Stacie tilted her head, clearly confused. “But I didn’t know you were in a relationship” she then pointed to Emily standing by their side.

“Oh no,” Emily laughed softly. “We just met tonight at the speed-date too.” And if Stacie was confused before, she was now a complete disaster with neon question marks upon her head.

“Oookay… And I am here because…?” she _really_ tried to follow them, she really did. But even being a scientist she could be so lost sometimes.

“It was a _triad_ thing” Emily enlightened her with a smirk.

“You didn’t know?” Jessica intervened then. Brows furrowed and Stacie’s fingers itched to reach and soothe the wrinkle.

“I… I didn’t” she admitted shyly. She wanted to do some of the karate moves on _herself_.

“Oh, my stars” Emily’s hand found her shoulder. “Now I get why you were like a lost puppy. How cuuteee”

“Okay, first. Stop calling me cute for being a dumbass” Stacie snapped at the feeling of being burnt at the laugh that escaped both women’s lips.

“Oh no, no.” Jessica raised her hand in apologize. “Emily is a softy walking totem” the blonde smiled at the younger brunette whom Stacie could swear saw her cheeks blush.

“So what you say?” Emily composed herself quickly. “You in for a night with the both of us?” and were her eyes always this shiny? Sweet hell, she was lost in them already.

“Of course, no sex unless you want to-“

“Wait, what?” Stacie interrupted Jessica and she swore she could have broken her neck thanks to the whiplash she just did. “Sex like... in a trio?” her mind went back to all the conversations she had with her friends about it and how allowed to try she was. Though she never thought the time would come.

“Yes, Stace,” Emily laughed softly. “Like in a trio.” She confirmed her suspicions. Ah shit, would it be so bad if she agreed to?

“Of course, that would be at the end of the night. First, I’m sure we need some drinks and get to know each other a little” Emily then offered looking at Jessica, who happily nodded her way.

 

Thinking about it, Stacie seemed tempted to the offer. Who wouldn’t try their chance at getting two hot women interested in them? Even if the prospect of the trio was a “no-no” by the end of the night, she did deserve some good time after all. Right? She didn’t work her brain out to be always a smart being.

 

“Yeah, okay” Stacie didn’t know where the confidence in the words came from, but she smiled heartedly when both girls gave her those megawatt smiles. And Stacie swore she was a broken mess already and she didn’t care.


End file.
